Rack assemblies are commonly used for mounting electronic components such as computer, audio, and video equipment. Often, such rack assemblies are used in commercial settings in which they must be repeatedly assembled and disassembled to rearrange store displays or to move the rack assembly to another location such as for a trade show. However, many currently commercially available rack assemblies are heavy and awkward to move, and require the use of tools for assembly and disassembly. Additionally, to achieve the desired strength, such rack assemblies are often made from thick gage material, such as steel, and are sometimes welded and/or bolted together to ensure stability. Forming rack components, such as angle supports and beams, typically requires bending, casting, or extruding. The thicker the gage of material used in the operation, the more energy needed to form the component. Heavy gage materials also result in a heavy rack, which means higher fuel costs to ship.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a rack assembly that is lighter than conventional rack assemblies without sacrificing strength and stability, and that is easily assembled and disassembled without requiring the use of tools.